prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
CM Punk
| birth_place = Σικάγο, Ιλινόις, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Λόκπορτ, Ιλινόις, ΗΠΑ | billed = Σικάγο, Ιλινόις, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Ace Steel Danny Dominion Kevin Quinn Dave Taylor Fit Finlay William Regal | debut = 1999 | retired = 2014 }} Ο Phillip Jack "Phil" Brooks (26 Οκτωβρίου 1978) περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, CM Punk, είναι ένας Αμερικάνος πρώην επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και αθλητής μεικτών πολεμικών τεχνών. Είναι περισσότερο γνωστός για το χρόνο του στο WWE. Η συγκεκριμένη εταιρεία τον έχει χαρακτηρίσει ως «ο μακροβιότερος WWE Champion της σύγχρονης εποχής», έχοντας κρατήσει το title για 434 ημέρες, από τις 20 Νοεμβρίου 2011 μέχρι τις 27 Ιανουαρίου 2013. Ο Punk αναγνωρίζεται ως ο παλαιστής με την έκτη μεγαλύτερη θητεία ως WWE Champion όλων των εποχών. Στην επαγγελματική πάλη, ο CM Punk είναι επτά φορές World Champion, έχοντας κατακτήσει το ROH World Championship και το ECW Championship από μια φορά το καθένα, το World Heavyweight Championship του WWE τρεις φορές, και το WWE Championship δυο φορές. Επίσης, έχει κερδίσει το World Tag Team Championship (με το Kofi Kingston) και το WWE Intercontinental Championship, κάνοντας το Punk το 19ο WWE Triple Crown Champion και το γρηγορότερο άτομο στο WWE που κατάφερε κάτι τέτοιο, σε ένα ρεκόρ 203 ημερών, ο Punk έχει κερδίσει συνολικά 11 championships. Είναι ο νικητής του Money in the Bank ladder matches του 2008 και του 2009, όντας ο μόνος που το έχει κερδίσει συνεχόμενα. Στη πάλη *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **'Finishing moves' ***''Anaconda Vise'' (Arm-trap triangle choke) ***''GTS – Go To Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) **'Signature moves' ***Arm trap swinging neckbreaker ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face ***Bulldog ***Diving crossbody ***Diving elbow drop – υιοθετημένο και προς τιμήν του Randy Savage ***''Pepsi Twist'' (Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) ***Koji Clutch ***Mongolian chop ***Multiple kick variations ****Roundhouse ****Step-up enzuigiri ***Sitout suplex slam ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Springboard clothesline ***Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent followed by a bulldog or a short-arm clothesline ***Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ***''Welcome to Chicago...'' (Double underhook backbreaker) *'Independent circuit' **'Finishing moves' ***Anaconda vise or an arm triangle choke ***''Pepsi Plunge'' (Diving double underhook facebuster) ***GTS aka Go to Sleep **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face ***Corkscrew dive transitioned into a diving neckbreaker ***''Crooked Moonsault'' (Split-legged moonsault) ***Delayed vertical suplex ***''Devil Lock DDT'' (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) ***Facewash ***Inverted facelock backbreaker ***Inverted frankensteiner ***''Jackie Chan'' (While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) ***''Pepsi Twist'' (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) ***''Punk-Handle Piledriver''(Pumphandle reverse piledriver) ***Rolling fireman's carry slam ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Springboard corkscrew crossbody ***''Welcome to Chicago, Motherf*cker'' (Double underhook backbreaker) *'Managers' **Milo Beasley **Tracy Brooks **Bobby Heenan **Paul Heyman **Alexis Laree / Vicki Adams **Lucy **Joshua Masters **James Mitchell **Dave Prazak *'Ήταν manager των εξής παλαιστών' **The New Nexus (David Otunga, Husky Harris, Michael McGillicutty, & Mason Ryan) *'Παρωνύμια' **"The Best in the World" **"Paul Heyman Guy" **"The Voice of the Voiceless" **"Mr. Money in the Bank" *'Tag teams and stables' **CM Punk & Curtis Axel *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"A Call for Blood" by Hatebreed ***"Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI ***"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour ***"Night Train" by The Bouncing Souls ***"¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls **'World Wrestling Entertainment' ***"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (August 1, 2006 – July 17, 2011) ***"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (July 25, 2011 – January 26, 2014) *'Οι παλαιστές που εκπαίδευσε' Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 φορές) **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Julio Dinero *'NWA Revolution' **NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Seth Skyfire **OVW Television Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'3' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010. *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Colt Cabana **ROH World Championship (1 φορά) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' **SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 φορές) **SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (2 φορές) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 φορές) **ECW Championship (1 φορά) **World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Kofi Kingston **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2008, 2009) **Nineteenth Triple Crown Champion ** ** ** *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Gimmick (2011) **Best on Interviews (2011, 2012) **Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Jeff Hardy **Feud of the Year (2011) vs. John Cena **Match of the Year (2011) vs. John Cena at Money in the Bank **Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2012) Exploiting Jerry Lawler's legitimate heart attack Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1999 Κατηγορία:Αποσύρσεις το 2014 Κατηγορία:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Full Impact Pro alumni Κατηγορία:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Major League Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Cyberspace alumni Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World League Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleReunion alumni Κατηγορία:1978 births Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Undisputed WWE Champions Κατηγορία:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Μασκοφόροι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:ROH World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:ROH World Champions Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Money in the Bank Κατηγορία:Nexus Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:OVW Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match winners Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από το Ιλινόις Κατηγορία:Mixed martial artists Κατηγορία:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Κατηγορία:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Florida alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Κατηγορία:All American Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA New Jersey alumni